overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Solution Epsilon/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Solution's class build is concentrated on her racial levels. Her body is said to be empty inside, and Solution can decide to protect or dissolve things she has absorbed.Overlord Manga Volume 04 Chapter 14: Pleiades She can also control the speed of digestion.Overlord First Half Chapter 27: True Ancestor Part 1 As a slime, she does not take damage from normal physical attacks. Thus, she was adept at dealing with the likes of physical attacks as well as possessing an especially strong resistance to piercing or slashing attacks. In a way, punching her is just like punching a bag filled with water. If one were to stab her with an edged tool, then she will simply just absorb the edge and digest it. However, bludgeoning attacks could actually hurt Solution unlike slashing or piercing attacks.Overlord Compilation Movie 01 Bonus: The Pleiades Day Being a rogue class-based character with assassin and poison maker classes, Solution has superior detection abilities.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 7: Attack Preparations She is specialized in detecting traps, pursuit, scouting and the use of poison in combat. She can bypass the job restrictions of scrolls through an unidentified set of thief skills.Overlord First Half Chapter 62: The Capital City of the Kingdom Part 2 She can inject personally produced poison by transforming her finger into a syringe-shaped tube. This was done with the use of a skill, letting her combined a powerful poison that induced sleep and a muscle-relaxing poison. She had used a skill from her assassin class to melt into the shadows and then reemerge out of it.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 3: Those Who Pick Up, Those Who Are Picked Up Based on the Web Novel, every bodily part of Solution's body is considered malleable. She was able to skillfully manipulate parts of her body into slimy whip-like arms. It can extend as far as two meters in length to reach her targets from afar and silently slice them apart with knives. Her thin and sticky arm attacked human-type foes at speeds that their kinetic vision failed to take notice of until they are killed without warning. She can revert her human appearance back into a slime.Overlord Second Half Chapter 11: The Days Part 4 Active * Attack Power Destruction: As it is single-target, it results in reducing one foe's attack power. * Poison Bomb: A single-target move that involves inflicting Poison Magical Damage on a foe. * Venom Paint: It boosts an ally's physical attack power. * Decapitating Whip Cage: It deals single-target, physical damage on one foe.Mass for the Dead Passive * Physical Attack Immunity Main Equipment * Unnamed Maid Armor: In the Web Novel, the skirt part of her maid uniform had a magical defensive plate made of a black magic metal on top of the cloth. In addition to that, it was three plates of magically transformed metal, adamantium, a mix of mithril and beliad, and a magic metal known as Galvoln. Her chest armor also used this as well. Of course, the magic added was top grade. Data Crystals that only Players that are over level 90 could get were used. If one thought about its defensive properties, rather than a maid uniform, it was more like Full Platemail armor.Overlord First Half Chapter 45: War Part 5 Other Equipment * Healing Scroll * Message Scroll Trivia * She is capable of storing large amounts of things in her body such as items, weapons, or even several humans.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 1: Herd of Predators References }} Gallery Category:Spells and Skills